As the number of mobile wireless devices increases, there is an increasing need for these devices to connect to each other directly, for example in a peer-to-peer (P2P) network. To connect to each other, a first device may transmit a signal. A second device may be listening for the signal and may subsequently transmit a response to that signal. However, the amount of power consumed by a device while listening for a signal reduces power available for other operations.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity or several physical components included in one functional block or element. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.